


Riding Tails

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Breast, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, French Kissing, Fucking, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Wave finds out why Jet isn't giving her what she wants. Heartbroken she had left him and wandered into the forest, needing  a place to stay she finds a cabin that belongs to her old rival Tails. He is not thrilled to see her again, but she's too sad to be mean to him. Seeing this he offers that she can stay for a bit, and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Wave the Swallow
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Riding Tails

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for mj198733 on FanFiction.Net. I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah and characters are aged up.

Wave the Swallow sat down on the comfortable grass in the forest, her Extreme Gear by her side. She had her eyes closed in sadness and her head in her knees. Over the last couple of months Jet and her had been dating, and the two of them had sex together, but as of lately he had basically been ignoring her. At first he just told her that she was becoming addicted, but there was nothing wrong with simply enjoying sex, which is how she felt.

It wasn't until an hour ago why she figured out the real reason as to why Jet wasn't giving her what she wanted. Walking over to the kitchen table she found Jet's phone just laying there, 'must've forgotten it' she thought. She picked it up and went to go find him, but when she did pick it up it turned on, showing that Jet had gotten a message from someone named Scarlet. Frowning she read what the girl had texted him and her heart immediately shattered. 'Jet, I can't get my mind off of you, I need you, meet me at my place ;)'.

She couldn't believe what she was reading, Jet was screwing some slut behind her back. Conveniently Jet walked into the room at that time.

"Oh hey Wave, mind handing me my phone, I gotta take care of some biz" he said.

He was surprised when she looked up at him with a glare on her face.

"Who's Scarlet" she asked him. Jet's eyes widened when she showed him the text.

"Uhh" he said, not sure of how to take this, he knew he was in deep shit now "It's not what you think" he said lamely.

Not even two seconds later, Jet had a black eye and Wave stormed out of the house, taking her Extreme Gear with her.

That was how she ended up in this position, sad and cold. Though there was no way she was going back to Jet, that asshole could go screw that whore he's been seeing for all she cared. But she was in need of a place to stay, she had no idea where she could though. She wondered if she could convince someone to let her stay at their house. She knew it was creepy and all to just go to the first house she saw and ask to stay, but she literally had no other option, aside from going back to Jet's to get some money to afford an apartment but she didn't want to see that jackass again for as long as she lived.

Well it was worth a shot to her. She stood up and walked around for a bit, and she saw a cabin, it didn't look like an old abandoned one, it looked quite fresh and it was clear someone lived here, there were lights on. She walked over, whoever it was who was in there, they were hopefully generous. She walked up to the door and knocked, she waited patiently. And answering the door was a familiar orange twin tailed fox. 

"Hello, how can I..." he started. But he froze as he saw who as at the door.

"Tails?" said Wave.

"Oh, it's you" his expression had darkened.

"You own this place" she asked him, interested.

"Yeah, well what's it to you?" he said coldly.

She sighed to herself and said "Tails I'm not here to get on your fur, I came to find a place to stay." 

"Yeah" he said raising an eye "And why should I let you stay here? All the 'good times' we had? And more importantly, why? I thought you stayed with your two buddies Storm and Jet." The mention of Jet's name automatically set something off in Wave's head.

"Don't you dare mention that jackass to me, not now, not ever" she hissed.

Tails was more surprised to hear her talk about Jet than her sudden change of tone. Now that he thought about it, something bad must have happened between the two, because she must be really upset, because for one she wasn't calling him 'Shorty' like she usually did.

He spoke again, but this time with a bit more of a gentle tone "Did something happen?" She wanted to be as nonchalant as possible and not act like it was a big deal, but she noticed that his expression had softened slightly, he seemed to want to know, and actually try to help.

"It's... not something I'm comfortable with talking about she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Look, I know we've never been the best of friends" said Tails "But why don't you come in and tell me what happened, I'll make you some coffee." 

"Thanks" she said "That's sweet if you."

A bit later after having a nice steaming cup of coffee and explaining what had happened earlier, Tails and Wave sat seated in his comfortable living room. 

"Wow" said Tails, after listening to Wave's story "And I thought he'd respect his teammates." 

She shrugged "Well, I'm done with him now, and I don't have any intentions in going back." 

"But where would you go?" asked Tails "All you have is your Extreme Gear and nothing else." 

"Yeah" she said "I guess I stormed out too quickly. But I don't wanna go back there and face him" she said grimly.

Tails thought for a minute "I mean, I could give you some money for you to find a place to stay" he suggested.

"That would only last so long" said Wave "Besides, after all the annoying things I've done to you, I don't think I deserve to be helped by you." Tails was surprised to hear her say that. 

"Listen Wave" said Tails "Despite all the annoying nicknames you gave me, after hearing what happened to you, I am willing to support you in any way I can." Wave looked at Tails in surprise, what he said was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her.

"Hey Tails" said Wave.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you build this place?" she asked him. 

"Yes" said Tails, smiling "It took a lot of work, but I eventually built this place for myself, I even built a garage for my plane and other things to build." 

"You did that all by yourself?" she asked, impressed. He nodded.

The two continued talking for a bit longer, not realising that the sun had set. Tails then saw that it was now dark and was the one to acknowledge it. 

"It's dark out now" he said "Wave I think you need to stay here for a bit until you figure out what you need to do." 

"Thanks for letting me stay here cutie" said Wave. The second that last word was out of her mouth they were both surprised at what she said. 

"D...Did you just call me 'cutie'?" he asked, not sure if he heard her correctly. 

"I... I think I did" she said. While he was shocked on what she had said, he was also curious. 

"Do...Do you mean it?" he asked. Wave looked at Tails. Did she mean it? or was she just giving him another nickname.

Looking at Tails, she could see that he had grown a lot taller, still not as tall as her, but to be fair she grew in height as well. Now that she really thought about it, even when they were competing against each other, and hated each other, Wave realised that she thought the little fox was cute the entire time she knew him. But he had grown a lot since they first met, he was taller and more mature now. 

"No, I don't think so" said Wave "I think handsome is the more accurate word these days."

'Where is this coming from?' they both thought. We're they flirting with each other? did they find each other attractive? 

"Uhh, I need to go to the bathroom" said Tails suddenly. Wave was surprised at this sudden excuse, and she watched Tails run away.

Instead of running to the bathroom, Tails actually ran to his bedroom. What was going on? Why were both of them talking to each other like this, as if they were slowly growing to love each other. 

'Do I love Wave?' Tails thought to himself, he was pretty sure, but until a couple of hours ago, the two of them despised each other and all that childish crap, but now they felt embarrassed to be around each other, was it because... they loved each other. Tails wondered.

"Tails" called Wave from outside the door "Your not in the bathroom, what are you doing in there?" 

Tails didn't know what made him do it, but he walked right over to the door, opened it pulled Wave inside his room and kissed her beak. Wave's eyes widened as the fox kissed her, she didn't kiss back, actually she COULDN'T kiss back, she was a bird she she had no lips. Tails knew this, but he she felt her wrap her arms around his body, and pulled him closer to her. Tails kissed her for the longest time, but she felt her open her mouth, and lick his lips. Tails opened his mouth, and their tongues wrestled together, they moaned into each others mouths their tongues wrangled for dominance. They broke apart with a strand of saliva connecting their mouths together.

"Sorry" said Tails sheepishly "I just kinda lost control."

"It's okay" said Wave.

The two looked at each other, it was clear to them now, despite their rocky beginning, it was definite on what they really thought of each other. "I love you" they both said at the same time. The two shared a small laugh.

"Hard to believe the two of us would grow to love each other" said Tails, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know why" said Wave "But I feel like deep down, we've always loved each other." 

Tails shrugged "Maybe" he said. Tails turned to look back into Wave's eyes, and saw a new look in her eyes that he never saw before.

Before he could ask her what was up, she pushed him onto the bed and pounced on him. 

"Woah Wave" he cried out in surprise. She grinned down at him, she reached up into her hair and pulled off her bandanna and goggles, she then tossed them somewhere behind her. 

"I enjoyed the little kiss you gave me Tails" she said. 

"Uh, thanks" he asked, he had a feeling he knew where this was going, and if he was correct, he didn't know whether to feel excited or nervous. 

"But it also woke something else within me" she said "I haven't had sex for such a long time." 

"So y...you want to do it with me?" asked Tails. 

She leaned in close to his ear, gave it a firm nip making Tails shudder and then whispered "Yep, got a problem with that foxy?" 

She gave him a new nickname, but this one didn't feel annoying like all the others, it actually made him feel, aroused. 

"Nope, not at all." he said, with a bit more confidence it his voice.

The second he finished his sentence, Wave travelled down to his crotch, which she had found had become hard at her sudden attack. She was flabbergasted at the size, it was huge. 

She giggled "Remember when I called you Shorty?" she asked him. 

"Yeah?" he said. She took his cock in her hand and began to stroke up and down. 

"Well I think that's definitely old news with how big you are. Way bigger than that loser Jet." 

"Am I really that big?" he asked her. 

"I don't measure other men's dicks" said Wave "But if yours is bigger than that stupid hawk, I'm already excited to see how this goes in my pussy."

Without further delay, Wave opened her mouth and took his length. She forced herself to take the entire thing, she gagged on it, saliva drooling down the sides of his length. But she didn't care, she loved how it felt in her throat, and was looking forward how it would feel somewhere else.

Tails groaned at the feeling of Wave's tight throat massaging his length. "Wave" he moaned "That feels really good." 

Wave used her tongue to lick up the pre-cum that had begun to leak out of his tip, it tasted much better than Jet's, sweet rather than salty, she found herself wanting more. She continued thrusting her head up and down on his cock, she used one hand to stroke whatever he wasn't in her mouth, and her other hand to massage his round, plump balls, making Tails moan louder.

"Your...Your so good at this" moaned Tails. He placed his hands on the sides of the swallow's head, guiding her up and down as she sucked him. Wave was really working some magic down there and the sucking noises she was making were music to the fox's ears. Wave then gave a gentle coo as Tails dug his fingers gently into the sides of her head, she had never been given this much affection before.

She gave his balls a firm squeeze, emitting a louder moan from the twin tail. She also felt the erection throb in her mouth, she knew he was about to release, and she wanted him too. His pre-cum already tasted good and she wanted more of it. 

"Wave... Imma... GAH" cried Tails. Wave knew she was trying to warn him, but she already knew that he was close. Tails cried out and unconsciously rammed his cock deep into Wave's mouth. She held on tight as she felt his release wash inside of her mouth. She swallowed it eagerly, loving it's taste, some of it drooling out of her mouth and onto his thighs. Tails released her head and fell back on the bed. 

"That was amazing" he gasped. Wave smiled and pulled off her gloves, she then moved to Tails's shoes and socks. Once they were removed she picked up Tails's hands with her own and removed his gloves too. Then she did an erotic strip tease by standing on the bed and removing her white shirt, pants and panties, which had a wet spot in the middle of them. As she removed her clothing, she also swayed her entire body from side to side, entrancing the fox below her. Tails stared at the swallow's sexy body, she had some very nice curves, large breasts and her pussy was already soaking wet.

"Think you can return the favour?" she asked him. She shifted her body so that her dripping pussy was right in front of his face. Tails was awestruck with what he was presented with.

"I'd be happy to" said Tails. Without another word, Tails grabbed Wave's thighs and pulled them towards her, pushing her wet pussy into his face. Wave cried out when his long canine tongue slithered in and licked everywhere. She clutched the back of his head and tried to force him in deeper. Jet could never reach this deep, sure his beak always got in the way, but he couldn't even dream of reaching how deep Tails was. Tails used his lips to suck on Wave's pussy lips, sending her into a sexual bliss that Jet could never give her. (Because he doesn't have lips)

"Fuck, I's going to...EEEE." Before she could even finish her sentence she shot her vaginal liquids all over Tails's face. Tails eagerly licked it all up while digging his fingers into her thighs. Wave continued bucking her hips into Tails face as she squirted all over his face. Her orgasm lasted forever covering Tails's face with delicious lady cum. She finally calmed down after what seemed like an eternity of cumming to her, though she still shivered with pleasure. She had never been brought to orgasm so quickly, it was clear that Tails was something special when it came to lovemaking.

Wave then brought herself off of Tails face and locked eyes with him. He was currently licking up all of her juices from his face. She giggled down at him and leaned in to his neck. Tails gasped as she used her sharp beak to gently nibble on his neck. She pulled away smiling and then brought her hands to her nice, big breasts.

"Wanna have a go with these before we move on to the main event?" she asked him, cupping them gently in her hands and pushing them into his face. He didn't respond and instead, grabbed them with both of his hands, barley wrapping around her fleshy globes. Holding them firmly, Tails brought one of her breasts to his mouth and began to suck on it, he buried his face into it as he sucked on her nipple, earning another sexy moan out of Wave, and using his other hand to grope her other breast roughly he enjoyed the soft globe changing shape in his hand.

For quite a while, the room was just filled with Wave's hot moans, and Tails's loud suckling. She stroked the back of his head lovingly, whispering loving words into his twitching ear. Tails frequently switched breasts so that he could give both an equal amount of attention, sucking one, groping the other. Finally he pulled away and planted a few kisses on Wave's beak.

"Wave, I'm ready now" he said. Wave smiled at him and climbed over him again. The two kept their eyes locked onto each other, both pairs of eyes were lidded with lust and love. Wave began to slowly move herself downward onto Tails's length. She had no issue getting some of Tails's length into her pussy, but once she was half way through she found herself slightly struggling. Obviously Tails's bigger and thicker length was going to take some getting used to. Taking multiple deep breaths she slowly slid herself downward, feeling her pussy stretch out further than usual, making several groans of pleasure as she felt Tails's huge cock slide inside her. After what felt like an hour, she was fully in, her pussy was stretched so far it was hurting, but at the same time, this pain felt so good.

"Mmm, your so huge, your going to tear me apart" she moaned.

"Do you want me to take it slow?" he asked her.

"I appreciate your concern" said Wave "But fuck that, I want you to pound me so hard it hurts."

"Whatever you say" said Tails happily.

There was no more delay after that, Tails brought his hands to Wave's plump ass and gave it a hard squeeze, making her moan louder than ever. He then helped her lift herself up, until only the head of his dick was trapped inside her. They locked eyes again, Tails wanted to make sure this is what she really wanted. Wave nodded at him to go ahead. Taking a firm hold of her hips, Tails slammed her back down onto his full sheath.

The two of them through their heads back in blaring pleasure as Tails didn't make her wait any longer and he began to thrust his hips upwards into Wave as she began to rode him with an unrestrained wildness that Tails didn't know she had. Wave moaned out loudest out of the two of them as she felt the fox's thick meat saw at her insides, reaching places no one else could reach. It was easily a million times better than Jet's. In fact it was so good that it actually encouraged her to allow Tails to be as rough as he wanted with her. Usually if there were any signs of pain, Wave would beg to settle down so that she could get used to it, or begged her partner to go easy on her. But for some reason she was happy to let Tails treat her however he wanted, and it was clear from his thrusting that he was going hard and fast, something she never had the guts to try out.

Their moans combined created a beautiful melody that neither of them could get tired of listening to, as Tails continued going balls deep inside of Wave, and Wave rode Tails as fast as she could. At first neither of them could nail the timing of their thrusts together, but after a little bit of practice, and without even slowing down, they managed to time their thrusts perfectly for maximum pleasure, making their screams become louder in volume.

Tails was shocked to find himself in this position. Up until Wave knocked on the door of his house, the two of them had never been the best of friends, rivals was definitely what everyone around them would consider them at the time. Yet here he was now, making love to that same rival and what felt like an hour ago, the two of them admitted that they loved each other, and now they were in this position. But the amazing feelings he had experienced this evening left no room for him to complain, Wave's tight pussy felt amazing squeezing his fat cock. Every thrust the two of them made somehow made her pussy feel tighter, if this is what Jet was cheating on then he was missing out, Tails thought.

Tails watched Wave, who had her eyes closed, zeroing in on the pleasure she was feeling. Her mouth open releasing loud orgasmic moans that filled the room. He watched as she happily bounced on him, and her bouncing tits flopping up and down as she rode him. An idea popped into the fox's head, he wanted to see how Wave would react if he tried something else.

Taking his hands and placing them on her bouncing rear, Tails gave it another hard squeeze that sent shivers down her spine. He then drew his hands back and gave her ass a hard slap with both hands, causing the swallow to scream louder, her ass to jiggle, and leaving big red hand prints on it. Wave was surprised at the feelings she just had through that spank, Jet did this too, yet when he did, she always begged him to stop because it hurt her. With Tails, even though the stinging pain was still there, there was also a pleasant tingle she felt, which made it feel so pleasurable, she found herself wanting him to do it again.

"Tails, do that again" she said. Tails smiled and obliged to the girl's wishes. He slapped her ass again, harder than before causing her to cry out lustfully again. Every time he spanked her she felt re-energised, which allowed her to slam herself down onto him harder. She continuously cried out for him to do it again every time she felt her spank her.

"Fuck Wave" he cried out "Your so hot and tight."

"Your fucking huge and thick" screamed Wave "Keep fucking me." Tails happily did just that. He thrust his hips up into her at an unforgiving pace, Wave rivalled it with her own thrusts, wildly riding him with a crazed lust. It soon became too good for Wave to even sit up straight, she rested her body on his while still moving her hips along with his own. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body, which he quickly responded by also wrapping his own arms around her body. They held each other tightly as they continued fucking with no restraint. As they continued, through her pleasure, Wave could feel Tails moving towards her neck. Before she could question what he was doing, she gasped out as Tails sucked the skin of her neck in between his teeth and sucked hard on it. She was surprised at this action, but super turned on by it at the same time, she knew exactly what he was doing.

There were two ways of claiming a mate in this world. One was quite standard, it was simply marrying the one you love most and leaving it there. But the other way was quite animalistic, but still used by many. When a male bites down on a females neck while mating, that permanently makes them their mate, females had the option to do the exact same thing. Tails was claiming her as her mate, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Tails soon pulled away from her neck, feeling like he had made a very clear mark on Wave's neck. He continued thrusting into her at a rough pace, still slapping her ass, and feeling her breasts rub up and down against his chest.

"Tails" moaned Wave "I'm soo close."

"M...Me too" Tails grunted "Can I cum inside you?"

"Yes" she cried out "Do it, release all of your warm cum inside of me."

"Only for you" he growled.

"Tails" she moaned again "Fuck, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH."

"I LOVE YOU TOO" he cried out.

The two of them let out their loudest moans yet as they came together. Wave screamed as she felt her vaginal liquids splatter all over Tails's length, her orgasm made her pussy become even tighter if that was possible. This set Tails off screaming as he released his warm, thick, fox cum deep into Wave's nether regions. Wave screamed even louder as she felt his cum quickly fill her pussy in three shots. But even as she was filled, more continued to flow out of the fox's cock. Wave fully collapsed onto Tails as she felt his warm seed overflow her pussy and leak onto his crotch.

Taking deep panting breaths the two of them looked into each other with tired, but still lustful expressions. Tails planted one more kiss on the swallow's beak, and Wave returned in kind by burying her head into his neck and nuzzling him lovingly.

"We should probably get some sleep now Wave" said Tails.

"Yeah" shrugged Wave.

Tails shifted the two of them so that they were underneath the covers of the bed and switched off the light.

"Hey Tails?" said Wave.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"Can I please stay with you?" she asked him. He grinned at her.

"After I mark you as my own? Your definitely staying here" he said, running his hands through her hair. She grinned back at him.

"And I couldn't be happier" she told him.

With that Wave snuggled into Tails's furry chest and Tails wrapped his arms around the naked swallows body. The two fell asleep not too long after. Today, the two of them went from rivals, to friends, to lovers.


End file.
